Kisses in the Rain
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: The title tells it all. One day Kakashi follows Sasuke and Naruto into the woods. SasuNaru. Yaoi, shonenai, this is not a lemon! On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Kisses in the Rain  
By Ed the Hacker  
Rated G  
Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Naruto, but I would love to own Gaara.  
  
"Naruto, could I..um..talk to you for a moment?" Sasuke asked the 16 year old blond boy as they walked home from a day of training and fighting.   
"Sure, what do you want." Naruto asked as he looked at his best friend. They had become close over the last few years, like best friends, but closer.   
  
Sakura had noticed how close they became but thought nothing of it. Kakashi noticed something though, and he wanted to find out, so he followed the two boys on their way home one night, as the grey clouds overhead threatened to rain.  
  
"Well..." Sasuke tried to find the right words to say, "I wanted to know...um...How you feal about me." Sasuke looked ayaw, embarsed.  
Naruto blushed and looked at his feet, then at Sasuke. "Like..if I...love you?" Sasuke nodded. "Well..you see...I kinda...really, really...lik..love...you." Now it was the blond boys trun to look away.  
  
Kakashi sat in the trees and smiled, he know this would happen, he had hoped for it.  
  
"You do?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the boy who he had fallen in love with. "Naruto, look at me." Naruto truned his head toward Sasuke, "Naruto...I love you too."  
"Really?" Naruto took the black haied boy's hand, "You really love me?"  
"Yes I do, Naruto." Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto, as the rain began to pour.  
  
Kakashi watched as the two teenage boys kissed in the rain. 'Rain kisses are always the best.' Kakashi thought to himself, as he went home, to leave the two boys alone. Tomorrow would be an interteresting day for everyone. Including himself.  
  
Later that night Sasuke and Naruto walked to Naruto's house, hand in hand, and spent the night in the same bed.  
"Goodnight Sasuke, I love you."  
"I love you too, Naruto."  
  
A/N:  
This may be a one shot, depending on how many people want me to do another chapter. So if you want to see more review, please!  
-Ed the Hacker 


	2. Chapter 2

Kisses in the Rain  
Chapter 2  
By Ed the Hacker  
Rated PG (for the Yaio goodness, and some naughtiness)  
Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything, not even this computer.  
  
'Hes so peaceful when he sleeps. Hes not clumsy, but he looks so cute.' Sasuke pushed Naruto's blond hair back, out of his eyes. His headband, along with a lot of other articles of clothing, were sprawled aroung the room. Sasuke reached over, and kissed Naruto on the head. The blond boy's eyes fluttered open, "Good morning sleepy head." Sasuke laughed.  
  
"Morning Sasuke." The events of the night before filled Naruto's head, and he blushed. Sasuke laughed again.  
  
"You look so innocent..." Sasuke kissed Naruto before continuing what he was going to say, "but I know your not." The blond boy's face got even redder, if it was possible, he almost looked like a tomato. The black haired boy got up and rummaged through some clothes on the floor, and pulled out a peice of paper, he read the paper then said, "We have to meet Kakashi-sensei at 7 today, instead of 6..." Naruto cut him off.  
  
"So we can have 'breakfast'?" Naruto gave Sasuke his sad puppy dog eyes, "Please?"  
  
"Sure, 'breakfast' in bed." Sasuke crawled back in bed.  
  
7 a.m., the bridge  
  
"Wow I beat Sasuke here today. Hes probably on his way right now, though." Sakura said as she sat on the bridge rail, and watied for the rest of her team to show up. After a half hour Sakura got up and walked off, in the direction of Sasuke's house. Kakashi followed her close behind. He didn't worry about the two boys, he knew they were buisy, probably trying things from Make-Out Paradise. He had bought Sasuke a copy of volumes 4 and 7, both with some male/male bits, he knew Sasuke would enjoy it, he had seen the way he looked at Naruto, when he was in the trees.  
  
Kakashi had a strange fealing to follow Sakura in case something tried to get her. Kakashi followed in the trees, when a rustle from the bushes cought both their attention.  
  
"Who's there?" Sakura asked, pulling out a kunai, just in case. Kakashi jumped down beside her and she screamed, "Kakashi-sensei, you scared me."  
  
"Sorry." The thing in the bushes came out and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, it was only a bunny.  
  
"Thats the second time I've been scared by a bunny." Sakura said as Kakashi laughed.   
  
The two walked to Sasuke's house without talking. Kakashi had not told Sakura that he was not home. When they arived at the empty house Sakura knocked on the door and waited. She tried again. And again. Then she tried to open the door, to her suprise it was unlocked. Kakashi went in first with Sakura close behind.  
  
"Wow, its nice in here." Sakura gasped as she wondered around, "Sasuke! Sasuke are you here!" She walked into his room, and was stunned. It was all the deep blue of his shirt, except for a red bok on his bed. It was his diary.  
  
Should I read it?  
  
Go ahead, you know you want to.  
  
But he will get mad.  
  
He will never know.   
  
Sakura traced the letters on the book with her finger. Sasuke's Diary.  
  
Go ahead he will never know if you read it. Sakura hesatited before picking up the crimson red book.  
  
A/N: Yay I had four people review!  
  
Yuen-chan: OK!  
  
the aku dragon of light: More is here!  
  
inari-chan: Look (Points up) I made another chapter!  
  
Kin Uchiha: Poor little kiddies, don't be scared. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kisses in the Rain

By Mikomi

Chapter 3

Rated PG13 (For Yaio goodness and some naughtiness)

Romance

Disclaimer:.......If I owned Naruto would I be here?

if anyone knows some good Kakashi/Sakura or Kakashi?Naruto ficts...Pleas tell.

Lets take this random space to thank all the wonderful random reviewers!

Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic: Yay its still good....I've had to much sugar...

gaara-girl: No he's mine!

Yuen-chan: Yes it was a dumb question, but noone really cares.

the aku dragon of light: Yay I did even more.

izumi: Her mommy forgot to tell her not to read others diarys.

SmartypantsWierdfangirl: Yep it was Sasukes birthday. Happy Late Birthday Sasuke!

Last time: Sakura traced the letters on the book with her finger. Sasuke's Diary.  
  
_Go ahead he will never know if you read it. _Sakura hesatited before picking up the crimson red book.

Sakura turned the book over in her hands. It was heavy, for such a small book. Many pages were riped, missing, or falling out._ It looks old, what if it falls apart?_

_Just be careful with it._

_I don't know._

_Think of what you'll be missing. You can find out how he feals about you._

_I'm not sure..._

"Hey Sakura." Kakashi called, "I don't think hes here, maybe he went on a different path."

"Okay, do you want to see if hes a the bridge?" Sakura put the diary on Sasuke's bed and turned to leave, _Would he notice if it was gone?_

_Just take it. _Sakura dropped the book in her backpack before she left Sasuke's room. _He will never know._

**The Bridge 8 a.m.**

"Where is everybody?" Naruto asked as the came into view of their usual meeting place. "Sakura should be here by now."

"Maybe shes late." Sasuke said, he knew he was wrong. Sakura was always on time. _What if something happened to her?_

"Hey Sasuke what if something happened to Sakura?!" Naruto asked.

_Its like he can read minds._ "I don't know lets just wait."

"Okay." Plop Naruto sat down in the center of the bridge and waited, and waited.

At around 9 a.m. Sakura and Kakashi showed up.

"Where were you guys!?" Naruto jumped up.

"We should ask you guys the same thing." Sakura said.

"Why'd you come from the direction of my house?" Sasuke asked.

"Um..."

"We took a walk on the road of life." Kakashi answered.

"Did you get lost?"

"No. Well lets get traning." Kakashi smiled.

A/N: Its short I know. I've been very buisy with summer school and crap, so don't get mad at me


End file.
